


One Track Lover - Hannibal Crackvid

by Longpig



Category: Garth Marenghi's Darkplace, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Crack, Crackvid, F/M, Fanvids, Gore, Music, One Track Lover, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, being on fire, chillana nonsense, could this be any more niche, elegant dinner parties, i don't think so, poor sad Chilton, sick harpsichord riffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9668789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/pseuds/Longpig
Summary: Chillana Nonsense.





	




End file.
